warframefandomcom-20200222-history
2V2 PVP
}} 2 Versus 2 PvP was a variation of the Clan Dojo's Duel, however unlike its dojo counterpart, it does not require a dojo to be built. 2v2 duels took place in designated mission nodes, called "Colosseum", and was available to all players regardless of their clan affiliations. This game mode was developed as a precursor to the Conclave system in order to test its capabilities, however it remains a mystery as to why non-developers could access the maps. It is possible that the developers were relying on player input to gauge the effectiveness of the new system, or was perhaps an Easter egg for attentive users, but this theory is weakened by the fact that moderators on the Warframe Forums begun to actively delete threads concerning 2v2 PVP. The game mode was finally removed from the game in to make way for Conclave. As of , two Colosseums were able to be found on Mercury and Venus. Their locations were not officially released and up until their removal were apparently still under development. Accessing the Colosseums In order to access the missions, players had to enter either the Mercury or Venus system, hover their mouse over Lares (Mercury) or Fossa (Venus), then press either "A" or the left arrow key and start the mission by pressing "Enter" on the keyboard. You were also able to access the Colosseum on Mercury by hovering your mouse over Apollodorus with the same method above. Each map had similarities and differences: both maps listed their mission mode as Assassination, had two targets ("PVP" for Mercury and "PVP2" for Venus), and had levels 2-4 and 8-13, respectively (despite the fact this didn't really matter since no enemies were present). When either map was entered, the lobby screen would include a model of Ambulas, and state that the mission being entered was Terminus (Mercury). This was the same for both maps regardless of the planet. Each Colosseum also had different PVP modes: the Mercury Colosseum featured a 1v1v1v1 game mode, while the Venus Colosseum featured a 2v2 game mode. Gameplay Unlike a standard Dojo duel, a 2v2 PVP match would continue without a time limit. The goal of the game was either to win it by eliminating the enemy players multiple times, or to have one of the teams forfeit by leaving the match. Most Warframe powers and weapons worked as intended and had no handicap on damage, and the bleedout state would activate when reaching zero health as it usually would. The starting area in both Colosseums was a semi-translucent cube with four tiles similar to the Navigation Consoles found in Relays. These were activated with the "X" key, and once all players were kneeling down on the tiles, the match would start in 10 seconds. The cube was supposed to then disappear when timer ended, allowing users to explore the map, however the cube on Mercury's Colosseum would never disappear, and the only way to exit it would to be downed, crawl to the edge of the cube and let the bleedout timer run out. You would have then been teleported outside the cube. Unlike normal maps which are randomly generated, Colosseums had the same layout for all players. As of none of the arenas features Energy Orbs. All players start with 50 Energy, with no way of gaining more energy unless one of the players had equipped. Colosseums Mercury The Colosseum on Mercury featured a tileset based on the Corpus Ship tileset (the Colosseum would later return as Freight Line in Conclave). This level featured both Cryogenic Leakage and Battle Damage environmental hazards scattered throughout the map. One room also included the circuit board hazard found on the tileset, but comprising of the whole room. Touching this hazard would deal damage to the player and would emit an electrocution sound, similar to the Electrified Water hazard found on the Grineer Sealab and Orokin Derelict tilesets, and the Battle Damage hazard worked as one would expect in normal missions. However the Cryogenic Leakage hazard seemed to have no impact on players shields. The arena has a symmetrical design, and is based more on ground conflict rather than the vertical gameplay that the Venus Colosseum offered. However, there were four large tower-like structures that were only accessible for frames with high stamina (wall-running was required). Cargo containers were positioned symmetrically on both sides of the map for flanking purposes. Venus The Colosseum on Venus featured a tileset based on the Grineer Asteroid tileset. It featured multiple platforms which connected edges of the map. This Colosseum featured no Environmental Hazards. Differences to Modern Conclave *Weapons, abilities, and mods used their PvE values, bringing an extremely low time-to-kill to the mode. **Statistics from Arcane Helmets also used their PvE values. *Companions can be brought into a Colosseum unlike in modern Conclave (excluding ). *Instead of just dying, players enter a bleedout state, and are able to be revived by teammates. *Each planet had one PvP node with a set Conclave rating limit, and must be unlocked from the star chart in order to access it. **If a player's Conclave rating in at a certain level, they can only play on one certain map. **Equipment and mods are tied into the Conclave ratings. *Unlike in modern Conclave, there was no red highlighting around opponents, making stealth a viable tactic in certain maps. *Instead of knelling in a dark room when a match was starting, players knelling in the middle of the map inside a white barrier. *Players could choose which team they want to be on. *No passive energy regeneration. *PvP didn't offer any rewards at the time. Bugs The following bug list contains bugs which are unknown to have been amended before the Colosseums' removal.. *Players are not teleported outside the starting area in the Mercury Colosseum when the game starts. *In both Colosseums, once the match starts, players are able to get back inside the starting area, but are unable to get out afterwards. *The Cryogenic Leakage hazard has no effect on players in either Colosseums. *There is no match termination script which marks a victory for any player or team - it is nearly impossible to finish a match as in the majority of matches one or more players will encounter an issue where they can't respawn anymore. Match are not automatically forfeited when one player leaves or gets disconnected, and when this happens players aren't teleported back into the starting area as expected. *Both Colosseums use the Evolution Engine menu rather than the Warframe menu. :*Selecting "Secrets" in the menu brings you to an empty menu with no way to exit it. The only way to exit the menu is to terminate the program with Start or Alt+Tab, then close it on the taskbar. :*The majority of the bugs within the Colosseums could have been fixed by having the host player select "Restart Chapter" in the Evolution Engine menu. *It is possible to start 1v1 and 2v1 matches even when all 4 players aren't present. Any player who did not assign himself to a team will not be able to use weapons or revive anyone, however all players will be able to kill (but not revive) unassigned players. Trivia *The Warframe Forum's moderators' efforts to cover up the existence of 2v2 PVP may continue today, but this is yet to be tested. **It was later proven that the moderators' efforts of ridding evidence of 2v2 PVP's existence hasn't extended to current day due to a forum post of the Warframe forums . *On the top of the Mercury Colosseum, there appeared to be a production line containing something that looked like an upscale version of Jackal (see media). Media Secrets.jpg|Secrets menu Menu1.jpg|Evolution Engine menu Warframe 2013-09-08 13-09-33-597.png|Mercury arena tile 2v2.jpg|Venus arena starting zone. Warframe 2013-09-08 09-13-07-39.jpg|Mercury Starting area Warframe 2013-09-08 09-13-25-61.jpg|Mercury TileSet 1# Warframe 2013-09-08 09-13-31-09.jpg|Mercury TileSet 2# Floor.jpg|New environmental hazard - floor circuit boards top1.jpg|Mercury arena - view from one of top towers jackal.jpg|Upscaled Jackal limbs on Mercury Arena Warframe Venus Hidden PVP Pause Menu.png Warframe Venus hidden pvp in-game arena.png Warframe Venus fossa PVP lobby screen.png Warframe 2v2 PVP (Update 9.8.3) (Original Quality test) Warframe 2v2 PV Full Mercury arena Patch History *Introduced. }} See also *PvP *Duelling, a dojo based variant of 2V2 PVP. *Conclave, the player verses player exclusive gamemode. de:2vs2 PVP es:2V2 PVP Category:PvP Category:Update 10